As a rule, roulette is played on a roulette table with players sitting at the table and betting on numbers, sets of numbers, and the color red or the color black. The betting process is controlled by a croupier, who throws a ball into a roulette bowl and announces the end of the acceptance of bets. The number on which the ball falls during the course of the game is not exactly accidental because both the spinning roulette bowl and the manual throwing-in of the ball by the croupier have some influence on the result of the game.